


Nyx+Pelna, 'I Owe You One'

by Lilevander



Series: FFXV Gen Series [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilevander/pseuds/Lilevander
Summary: Yet another one. I'm gonna whip these out as fast as I can, so expect more, probably over the weekend, honestly.This one is a slight AU variation on Pelna's non-existent backstory and some speculation on Nyx and Libertus'. So, yeah. Anyhow, remember, comments+kudos=life. Let me know if you liked it, want to see something different, or if you just have a prompt you want me to write. Chatting is good. I love chatting.Also, someday I may expand the series or create another one to include other fandoms because I've been really wanting to write something for Attack On Titan, Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, something in the Marvel Cinematic Universe revolving around Loki, and some others I can quite think of at the moment. So, yeah, just let me know if you want to see something and I will let you know if I can do it.





	Nyx+Pelna, 'I Owe You One'

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one. I'm gonna whip these out as fast as I can, so expect more, probably over the weekend, honestly. 
> 
> This one is a slight AU variation on Pelna's non-existent backstory and some speculation on Nyx and Libertus'. So, yeah. Anyhow, remember, comments+kudos=life. Let me know if you liked it, want to see something different, or if you just have a prompt you want me to write. Chatting is good. I love chatting. 
> 
> Also, someday I may expand the series or create another one to include other fandoms because I've been really wanting to write something for Attack On Titan, Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, something in the Marvel Cinematic Universe revolving around Loki, and some others I can quite think of at the moment. So, yeah, just let me know if you want to see something and I will let you know if I can do it.

Nyx had saved Pelna’s life a total of four times now...make that _five_. At some point, he really needed to return the favor.

 

The first time...the _first_ time had been during the fall of Galahd. Pelna, being from Insomnia, had been outside the wall on assignment, a little errand he’d been asked to run by one of the lesser known middle men serving under Marshal Leonis. The destination had been Galahd and, being a group of islands _known_ for their beauty and good eats, he’d obliged. Well, that and because it was an _order_ , but he _liked_ to pretend it was because he had good taste in locale. That was the day he met Nyx.

 

You see, Nyx had this bar he ran with a guy named Libertus Os- _honestly_ , Pelna didn’t care _what_ his last name was. Point is, Pelna needed a drink and drinks Nyx had _aplenty_. The two shared a few beers, laughing and exchanging stories while Libertus paced up and down the bar, tending to their other patrons. After a while, Pelna found himself loose and pliant, the distance between himself and Nyx... _intimate_. He giggled at something the roguish bartender said, leaning in when Nyx leaned in, their lips nigh touching, breathing the same air. Then, the screaming started.

 

Libertus grabbed Nyx by the arm, dragging him away even as he called for Pelna, who sat confused and motionless upon the barstool. The Crownsguard took a deep breath, looking up with the expectation of seeing a midnight blue sky full of twinkling stars. What he saw instead, was the fleet, shadows of black and embers of red drowning out the moonlight and dropping... _something_ over the island. _Magitek_! They were dropping M.T.’s on the village and that meant Pelna needed to act. It took his brain a moment to catch up but when it did, _up_ he went, knives in hand, eyes scanning the fleeing civilians.

 

He jumped into the fray, helping where help was needed the most, letting others make their escape. Somewhere along the line, he got so focused on trying to help a child climb out from the rubble of a fallen structure that he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. The gun was lifted, pointed at the back of his head, his mind elsewhere with the effort of pulling the kid out, and shot rang out, startling both Pelna and the kid. Pelna turned, little girl safely in his arms, to see Nyx, gun raised with a smoking barrel, dead M.T. on the ground. Libertus stood behind his friend, expression one of annoyance.

 

“Okay, okay, you rescued _Loverboy_. Now can we _go_ , Nyx? We’re sitting ducks out here!” Pelna’s gaze danced between Nyx and the dead M.T.

 

“How... _where_ …” Pelna shook his head, growling frustration at his own inability to speak.

 

“Man, the Marshal is _so_ gonna kill me!” Nyx laughed at the Crownsguard, lowering his gun.

 

“Yeah? And why is that?” Pelna huffed, glaring at the bartender.

 

“ _Always be alert, Pelna. Never drop your guard, Pelna. Always be aware of your surroundings, Pelna.”_

 

“I _do not_ sound like that.” Again, Pelna was startled, turning to his right to see the Marshal, Cor “ _The Immortal_ ” Leonis, himself.

 

“ _Aw, c’mon!_ ”

 

“No time to explain, Pelna. We need to gather who we can and pull back. Bring the child. I’ll meet you at the rendezvous point with the rest of the refugees.” Pelna nodded, standing and hoisting the kid up, onto his waist.

 

“Oh, and _Pelna_?” The crownsguard squeezed his eyes shut tight, dreading the Marshal’s next words. _This was it. Now he was a dead man._

 

“Yes, Sir?”

 

“Don’t drop your guard.” With that, the Marshal was off, turning his back on Pelna’s scandalized face, on Nyx’s surprised laughter, and Libertus’ muttered curse.

 

“Well... _fine_. Nyx?” Pelna’s voice sounded _so far away_ , he thought, but at least he had the bearings to form a coherent sentence.

 

  
“Y-yeah, Pelna?” Nyx asked, laughter still evident in his voice, despite the chaos surrounding them.

 

“I owe you one.”


End file.
